


In The Splendor Of Your Sight

by Nietoperz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Dom!Rhett, Face-Fucking, GMM #1481, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Link, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietoperz/pseuds/Nietoperz
Summary: Rhett had a hard time watching Link lick all those chocolate covered objects. He takes his revenge in their office after filming.





	In The Splendor Of Your Sight

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2000 words of filth and I'm not ashamed.  
> ~  
> The title comes from the song "Of Tears and Rhymes" by Highlord, whom I love with all my heart.

It was too much. Seeing Link with his tongue all over that chocolate covered deodorant was driving Rhett mad. He could feel his cock twitching in his pants at every flick of Link’s tongue— his mind racing to places it shouldn’t go in that moment. All of his energy was going into staying concentrated and restraining himself from fucking Link’s face right there and then.

Every single moment of the More segment was spent trying not to think about Link’s warm mouth on his dick, the sounds he’d make while accidentally choking himself, his blue eyes dark with desire.

Link was a dangerous being, a tormenting thought that plagued Rhett’s nights. The thing they had was a ticking time bomb, destined to explode one day or another. It was hard to hold from the beginning, ready to spiral out of control at any moment. That day, Rhett was about to say, “Fuck it” to everything— His desire fogged his mind, making him dizzy and unable to think straight.

He couldn’t wait to finish recording— He was ready to drag Link into their office, lock the door and show him what happens when you behave like a little slut. That’s what Link was during that episode: a slut— licking provocatively at every single thing put in front of him. He would teach him to behave like a good boy.

When recording ended, he suffered through the necessary small talk with Joey. Every now and then he glanced at Link, who was visibly flustered— the blush sliding under his collar. Both of them constantly tugged at the bottoms of their shirts to cover the front of their pants, trying to do it subtly in the hopes no one would notice.

Eventually, Joey left the studio and the mythical crew scattered through the building, some editing, some leaving. Rhett sighed with relief, then moved his eyes to Link. Rhett walked towards his friend, towering over him and making him feel small.

“Come with me,” he growled, grabbing Link by his wrist and dragging him into their office. He locked the door behind them and turned to Link. “On your knees, Neal.”

Link obeyed, dropping to his knees in front of Rhett. Not saying a word, and barely breathing. He looked up, his blue eyes liquid with lust— lips parted and wet, plump with kisses not given. Rhett looked down at him, his cock twitching again. His jeans were painfully tight— and Link was in the same predicament and he was breathing raggedly.

“Did you really think you could get away with being such a tease during filming?” Rhett asked, his voice low and stern. He didn’t need an answer. “I’m gonna teach you what happens to bad boys like you.”

Link gulped, “I’m sorry, Sir.” He whispered apologetically. “It won’t happen again, Sir.”

“Quiet,” Rhett barked, fumbling to unbuckle his belt. “Open wide.”

Link obeyed, closing his eyes a bit while opening his mouth. Rhett cupped his cheek and caressed his lips with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful like this, baby.” Rhett’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper, full with lust and desire. He stuck his thumb in Link’s mouth, dragged it across his tongue and down to the back of his throat. Link didn’t flinch, didn’t gag, he took it like the good boy he was supposed to be.

With his free hand, Rhett pushed his pants to his knees, along with his boxer briefs. He grabbed his cock at the base, directing it into Link’s mouth and repeating what he did with his thumb. It took a few moments for Link to adjust to Rhett’s massive size. With his eyes closed, he started sucking on Rhett’s cock, fighting his gag reflex and trying to relax his throat and take it all.

“Good— you’re such a good boy.” Muttered Rhett between words of appreciation and little swears. “Take it all down... like that, yeah…”

Link’s mouth was all Rhett needed—hot and wet. It was already driving him insane. His hips were moving on their own, and he found himself gripping Link’s hair fiercely tugging and dragging him towards his body. He started moving faster, more frantically—more _furiously_. Link was taking it all without complaining despite the tears running down his cheeks.

Rhett really thought Link was the most beautiful human being on the planet, so vulnerable and submissive. It was the most erotic view he’s ever had. His cock was pushing at the back of Link’s throat and he could feel the muscles tightening around the head. At that moment his self-control went flying out the window. He’d been good for too long. The thrusting of his hips became merciless, violent and unforgiving. The stream of profanities coming from Rhett’s mouth were more and more explicit, becoming a succession of dirty talk and encouragement.

“You take it so good baby,” Rhett’s moans were loud. Anyone could hear them, but he didn’t care enough to quiet down— the thought of being discovered exciting him even more. “Such a good boy, taking it all for Daddy...”

Link was moaning too, his head spinning wild. He was out of breath but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be used, to be fucked senseless. He wanted to be good. He wanted to please. He desperately needed to show Rhett that he could be his everything, the only one he needed in his life, and that he could be the answer to all his questions.

Rhett had to muster all his will power to stop his relentless thrusting once in a while to give Link a way to breathe. The velvety heat of Link mouth was calling to him. His hums and moans vibrated through his cock and sent shivers down his spine, singing to him like a siren.

“I want you to look at me.” The words were spoken softly. Rhett was out of breath, forehead beaded with sweat. “Look at me while I fuck your face.”

Link opened his ocean blue eyes and Rhett lost himself in them for a moment. It was like looking into a mirror, the blue reflecting his desire, his lust— his _love_. The moment was so intense, it was almost overwhelming. Link was so beautiful like that, drool and precum running down his chin, all teary eyed and desperate. his erection straining against his pants, begging to be freed—to be touched.

“Good boy, that’s what you get for being a tease. This is what happens when you don’t behave.” Rhett was growling, his voice coming from deep inside his chest. The grip on Link’s hair was stronger than ever and it served to keep him grounded.

Link kept moaning and by this point he was basically humping the air. His eyes were fogged up with desire, and his mind was lost in the moment. He was unable to think of anything except Rhett fucking his face furiously. His hips were moving on their own, in search of something to soothe his erection.

Seeing Link’s futile attempts made Rhett lose his mind. He wasn’t responsible for his actions or words anymore; he planted a foot on Link’s hip to keep him from moving, leaning on the man below to keep steady.

The sound of his balls slapping against Link’s chin was mesmerizing. It was a lethal combination paired with the moans filling the air, and it was a miracle that Rhett was lasting this long. He wanted that sensations to go on forever, and to make that wet heat his home.

“Christ, Link… you’re so good. I’m not gonna last long…” 

Link’s face lit up at those words, happy that he was the one pleasuring Rhett like that. He knew he was the only one who could make him feel so good. That thought alone would be able to get him off, but he knew that if he behaved, Rhett would reward him. It took everything he had not to cum in his pants hearing the obscene moans and words escaping from Rhett’s mouth.

The thrusting of Rhett hips became frantic— harder and faster. His mind was disconnected from everything, lost in the waves of pleasure flooding him, making his body shake and convulse. His orgasm hit him like a punch to the stomach. It was violent and destructive, and it made his knees weak. He kept himself up by gripping harder on Link, cock buried deep in his throat. He swallowed every single drop of cum Rhett gave him. He wanted to make him proud. He desperately needed to feel Rhett inside him, in every way imaginable.

When Rhett started riding down his orgasm, he stroked Link’s cheek, still unable to talk. He kneeled on the ground, kissing Link like he was the only thing keeping him alive at that moment. In a way, he was. He was the only reason Rhett did many things in his life.

“You did so good, baby. You were so good. So hot.” Rhett whispered against Link’s lips. Cupping his face in his hands, he rested their foreheads together. He then ran his hands across Link’s chest and slid them up under his shirt, pinching his nipples.

“You like that, you filthy boy?” It was unusual to see Link so silent, usually the roles were reversed. Typically Link would be doing all the dirty talk, but now… now Rhett was in command and Link was totally at his mercy. This was all he wanted in life.

“Gosh, Rhett… touch me, touch me, touch me…” Link couldn’t form coherent sentences, he could only beg Rhett to give him the release he so badly needed. Rhett complied, his hands seemed to be everywhere on Link’s body: undressing him, caressing his skin, teasing him until it was too much.

After a few minutes, he was naked and lying on the floor of their office, Rhett’s hands still driving him crazy. Every time he would get close to touching Link’s aching cock, he would suddenly drift away, moving to his thighs or his chest. Link was wet with precum, leaking from the tip, without even being touched properly.

“Rhett, please…” he begged and this time it seemed effective. When Rhett grasped him, it felt like he stepped right into heaven. Soon he was bucking his hips upwards, the pace too slow for his liking. He needed more. More friction, more speed, more _Rhett_.

In all of this, Rhett never broke eye contact. His eyes were fixated on Link’s, drinking in every single detail of his pleasure. He was encouraging him, speaking soft words— hushed promises of eternal love that could not escape the walls of their office.

Before he knew it, Link was screaming. Convulsing on the floor, his orgasm splattered over Rhett’s fist and across his abdomen.t. He screamed from the top of his lungs, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful, so overwhelming it brought him to tears. Rhett guided him, hugging him tightly without care of his clothes getting dirty... He cradled the sobbing mess that was Link—unable to let go, unable to speak, unable to do anything other than gently stroke his hair.

“That was amazing. I should tease you more often if that’s what I get,” was the first thing that Link said when he calmed down. He then laughed heartily, feeling relieved; he felt light and bright. Rhett could see it on his face: enlightened by Link’s big smile, a smile of pure joy and love.

Their eyes met one more time. There was no need for words now. There never has been between them. You don’t need to speak when the other person is an extension of your soul. They stayed like that, one against the other on the cold floor, and they didn’t care. They had each other and even if it was only for a short time before going back to their respective families— even if it meant suffering through every day and not being able to always be how they wanted to be, it would be always worth it. The love for each other that coursed through their veins was stronger than any other thing in the world; It could move mountains and dry the seas, but it was to be kept hidden. Hidden forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my amazing betas as always and thank you to those who supported the creation of this instead of sending me to rot in Hell as it was supposed to be.  
> Scream at me here or on my tumblr @rhinksession


End file.
